A Time Lord's Doomsday
by BecksSmoak
Summary: A different take on the nature of Time Lords and the end of Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sooooo….I recently started watching Doctor Who and had this creepy idea about the end of Doomsday. Because THAT was…unacceptable! I literally cried. Anyway, I hope you'll like this. I'll try to upload as often as possible!**

Chapter 1

She simply couldn't hold on any longer. The Void was too strong, she was too weak, she let go. The Doctor looked at her with huge eyes, full of fear and anger. She was never going to see him again, the man of her dreams and the one she loved more than anything else. A single tear escaped her, now she was going to die, go straight to hell and nothingness. The Void pulled even stronger on her. Suddenly her feet hit a solid wall and she fell to the ground. Her head hurt like crazy, every bone in her body was throbbing and she felt incredibly sick. Any second now she would throw up. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and she was lifted up. Her face fell against a skinny shoulder and someone was stroking her hair and calling her name.

"Rose….Come on, open your eyes. Your heart is beating, I hear it beating, I feel it beating! Please, please, please come back to me!"

It took all of her strength, but finally she could open one heavy eyelid. The face of her Doctor hovered above her, staring at her with the same mixture of fear and anger she'd seen before. He really didn't look happy at all, but if he was mad at her or at something else she didn't know. And since she didn't have the energy to think about it, she closed her eyes and let the darkness overtake her.

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

The next time she opened her eyes, Rose found herself in her bedroom in the TARDIS. Her head was still pounding like hell, her left leg felt weird, but she felt better than before. Some of her energy had returned and she was ready to get up. At least that's what she thought, but then a hand settled on her shoulder and pushed her down. The Doctor sat on her bedside, smiling brightly and looking as fashionably and handsome as ever.

"Ah, you're back! That's very good! How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? Can you feel your left leg? Blimey, Rose, I'm glad the Void didn't get your soul before it closed. THAT would've been hard to explain, don't you think? Your mom would kill me…"

"Doctor? What happened?" she asked and grasped his hand.

"Well, the Void was too strong and you let go. But it closed only milliseconds before you were pulled though, so you smashed against the wall. You sorta broke your leg in the process and that might take a while to heal. We're speaking of one or two days here. Time Lord medicine. You were out for four days, so the rest of your body should be healed. Except maybe the headache. That is an aftereffect from the Void. You see, the Void tried to split your soul from your body, and for a few seconds I almost believed that it had succeeded. As you can see, it didn't and you're still very much you. My glorious, brilliant Rose Tyler."

"What about my Mom and Mickey? Are they alright?"

"Yes, yes, they should be fine. Pete took them to his universe, and I'm afraid they're trapped there. Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'm currently searching for a way to contact them one last time, but I'm not making any promises here. I have to admit, I spent most of the last four days here, to be honest, so I didn't manage to get a lot of work done."

"And…where are we?"

"Oh, inside the TARDIS of course. We're currently somewhere over sixteenth century Germany. At least I believe that. Doesn't really matter though, does it? You're back and everything's alright again."

Then he leaned over her and pressed a long kiss against her forehead, one of his hands gently stroking her cheek. Rose wanted to weep and laugh at the same time. And since she couldn't decide what to do, she threw her arms around her Doctor and pulled him on top of her. He let out a startled grunt but didn't stop her. Not that he could've stopped her, gravity was working against him. But in order to not put any strain on her injuries he rolled them over so that he was on his back and her head was resting against his chest. That felt so much better. His skin was cool and helped with her headache.

"Never pegged you for one to cuddle, Doctor." she joked and hugged him tighter.

"Well, I never knew that I could cuddle either. Must be all your fault, Rose Tyler. And now go back to sleep, your body has to heal properly. And so does your mind, if I might add. Now, close your eyes and go back to sleep."

But she didn't close her eyes, she only opened them further and held on to him stronger.

"Will you be there when I wake up? I don't want to be alone again."

"Don't worry, Rose, I will be there. I will always be there."

RDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRD

He was there, just like he'd promised. Lying next to her, her head on his chest and his hand in hers as if almost no time had passed. But her leg felt different, it didn't hurt at all. That would mean….four days. Four days have passed since she's last been awake.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm here. I promised, right? I'm never going to leave you."

"Am I save now? Am I okay again?"

"Yes, you are. Your body has fully recovered, and so has your head. I've prepared some breakfast, maybe we should get up and have something to eat. You humans need an awful lot of food to keep you going, and I'm quite impressed that your body managed to get you through a whole week without shutting down. Now, off we go. I don't want your mother to hit me with something simply because I didn't feed you enough."

"Oi, what is that thing with you and my mother? Do you fancy her or something?"

Her tone was playful, but a sudden worry invaded her heart. Was the Doctor in love with her mother? Was that the reason that they stopped at home so often and visited Jackie all the time? Oh God, how pathetic WAS she?

"Rose, I most certainly do NOT fancy your mother. Where is this coming from?" the Doctor asked. He seemed really worried all of sudden.

"Well, every time I'm in your arms you start talking about my mother. You could give a girl a wrong idea."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with distracting myself from having you in my arms, right?"

They looked at each other completely surprised that he'd said it, but the Doctor jumped up before Rose could even so much as mutter a response. He left her in the bedroom and simply disappeared, left her all alone with her thoughts and her stupid vivid imagination that wanted to believe that her Doctor really wanted her in his arms and had to control himself every time he did. But that couldn't be true, it was impossible, wasn't it?

The Doctor returned with a plate full of eggs and bacon, some toast and a glass of milk.

"There, that should be enough to keep you going for a while. I'm in the control room for now, flying us off to God knows where. You just stay in bed and….no, Rose, stay in bed! Why is nobody ever listening to me! Rose, get back here right now. Get…okay, at least sit down and have some food."

He shoved her onto the seat in the control room and the plate in her hands. The blonde obeyed, of course, and tried to avert the Doctors eyes. The silence was uncomfortable and heavy, but neither the Time Lord nor his companion dared to speak. They had crossed a line there, a line that shouldn't have been crossed. But it wasn't the only line they were going to cross, they just didn't know about it yet.

**AN: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, another chapter….I've just started with Season 7, but I still think that Rose and the 10****th**** Doctor are the best pairing so far. Romantically and platonically. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!**

Chapter 2

The silence lasted for three days. Three days of absolute silence and doing nothing. They didn't land anywhere, they merely drifted through space and time, desperately trying to avoid any contact with each other. Needless to say the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All the things they said to each other, but more especially the things they didn't say. The Doctor kept Rose well fed and hydrated, but other than preparing her three meals a day he mostly fled the room as soon as she entered. Rose on the other hand tried her best to get a moment to talk to the Doctor, but her effort was in vain. So she simply slept a lot of time, spent the rest in her room and read some of the books she found in the library. Stuff on other planets, exotic people and long lost civilizations. She learned a great deal in these three years, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted the Doctor, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to make up with him and she wanted him now. So she made up a plan to trap him, to get him to open up to her. Granted, the plan was everything but waterproof, but it was the only plan she got.

Rose waited till the Doctor went to his bedroom to go to sleep. Now, the Doctor didn't sleep a lot. Maybe a few hours every other day or all three, four, five days. But never longer than four hours. Yet, he would always look completely awake and aware. Never even had bags under his eyes. How did he do that? Must be a Time Lord thing. So she waited till he went to sleep after three days of being awake, hoping that he'd sleep for at least three hours, and got in bed next to him. The Doctor was only dressed in his TARDIS-Blue boxers, the rest of his clothes were thrown carelessly across the room. His skin was slightly cooler than hers, making him the perfect pillow. Not too hot so that she was sweating and not too cold so that she was freezing. In fact, it felt simply right. Carefully she put her hand on his chest, feeling his two heartbeats oddly calming and comforting beneath her fingertips.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked, making her jump a little but not deserting her post.

"I thought I'd trap you and make you talk. And since you are a very hard man to trap, I sorta locked us into your bedroom. Your sonic screwdriver won't help you this time, I took care of that. And now talk. You've been avoiding me."

"That is not a question."

"No. The question is a big fat why. Why are you avoiding me and why are you mad at me. I thought coming back for you would change us for the best, but it only tore us apart. Why?"

He didn't say anything, he just put an arm around her and stared at the ceiling as if he was trying to figure out what to say next. This was so not his typical behavior. Not talking was never happening with him. Finally he answered.

"I'm pulling back and avoiding you, Rose Tyler, because the Void opened my eyes and I'm scared of what I saw."

"And what did you see, Doctor?" Rose asked, interfering one of her hands with his.

"I saw you. A little, ordinary, extraordinary, brilliant and gorgeous human being that drives me completely mad. I can't lose you, Rose, but being around me is the ultimate source of danger. People die, people get lost in nothingness and people are hurt so much that they lose their mind. I can't let that happen to you, not ever. But I'm scared of losing you and I'm scared of having you around me. So what I've been doing the last three days is thinking. A lot of confusing thinking. Now, I'm not sure how ordinary people do it, but it's incredibly hard to concentrate on one line of thought."

"And what did your….line of thought lead to? Shutting me out? Dropping me off somewhere and leaving me behind?"

"No, never! I promised you, I'd NEVER leave you behind. But maybe you should want to be left behind. Maybe you should want to go back to your mother and Pete and just live a happy life. You know, marry Mickey and have some kids and grandkids. Motherhood would look good on you."

"And fatherhood would look good on you. Still, I'm staying here."

His eyes clouded and he turned his head away from her.

"I used to be a father. I used to have a wife and children and grandchildren. They all died in the Time War, my whole family did. But I didn't have so far was a chance with a human, a life with a human that will die after only a few years. All the pain, the suffering…I wonder if it's worth it. Only a few years of extraordinary love and passion that leaves a hole the size of Manhattan in my heart. What do you think, is it worth the trouble? Is it worth the pain?"

What could she possibly say to that? The selfless thing would be to ask him to drop her off somewhere and continue his journey alone so that his heart would be spared all the heartbreak. He cared for her, that much he had told her. Maybe she should stop this before he fell in love with her. Or she could be selfish and ask the Doctor to spend her life in his company. They would probably fall in love and stay together. But one day she would die and he would feel the pain for the rest of his existence. The choice was obvious, there wasn't really a choice to make.

"Doctor, I would never ask you to put your heart on the line like that. I love you, and I want you to be happy. One night, that's all I'm asking of you. Give me one night with you and then let me go. I want just one memory with you, is that okay? Or is that too much? If it's too much for you, then just forget about it and drop me off at home. I'd be…" she couldn't finish whatever she was saying before the Doctor had turned her around and kissed her with all the love and passion he could find in him. Hungry lips and wandering hands started exploring each other, pushing clothes away and exploring each other. It was a passion Rose had never felt before. Not with Mickey or her first boyfriend. It was something new, something amazing and something she wanted to experience time over time again.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is, chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Their lovemaking had been absolutely beautiful and amazing, something the Doctor had never experienced before. Obviously it had been ages since he'd last mated with a woman and somehow he had managed to forget how magnificent it felt. Granted, he had better things to do and more important things to worry about, but right now he desperately wanted to make love to Rose again. But she was still sleeping, no doubt regenerating from the intense mating session the night before. How long did humans need after mating before they could go again or woke up again? Weren't thirty hours more than enough? So the Doctor decided to make her some breakfast and wake her up.

A few minutes later he entered the bedroom with a plate of bacon and egg and some milk, all the essentials for a human body.

"Wake up, Rose. I've got breakfast, you need to feed." he whispered and brushed a finger over her brow. She was burning up! He immediately dropped the plate and sat down next to her. No matter how hard he shook her, what he whispered in her ear, she wouldn't wake up. He made the TARDIS do a full body scan, but the Scan failed, the results were inconclusive. There was nothing he could do, medically speaking. Nothing but try to lower her body temperature and never leave her side.

She spent a whole week asleep and with fever. Her temperature never lowered, the Scans never worked on her, but still he dared to hope. And then, exactly one week after that fateful night Rose opened her eyes. He was almost asleep next to her, grasping her left hand in both of his as if he needed something to ground him even in his sleep, when his bed-companion suddenly gasped and sat up.

"Rose? Are you alright?" he asked, also sitting up and framing her face with his hands.

"Doctor, something's wrong. What's wrong with me?" Her tone was pure panic, her eyes wide and unfocused. Quickly the Doctor pushed her back until she was lying down again and put his hand on her chest. On the right side of her chest, to be precisely. And he felt a steady heartbeat. On the right side of her chest. HER right side. Which was…..impossible to say at least. So he put his other hand on the other side of her chest, and there was another heartbeat. Two heartbeats, two hearts. The only species to have two hearts were Time Lords, and it was impossible for Rose to be a Time Lord, right?

"You have two hearts."

"Why do I have two hearts?"

"THAT, my love, is an excellent question. Because humans do NOT have two heartbeats. In fact, they don't have three either."

"Three?"

The two of them stared at his hand that rested on her stomach and was currently feeling a third heartbeat.

"This is going to sound really strange, but have you knocked me up, Doctor?"

The Doctor went really still. It couldn't be possible, could it? Then, most Time Lords didn't mate with humans. His father had, granted, but that was something else. Right? Oh, this was so not good. This was one big complication. But if she was pregnant, why could he feel two heartbeats?

"Oh I have a very bad feeling about this. Rose, my mother was born on earth but I'm all Time Lord. Now, it is possible that I knocked you up. Back on Gallifrey we couldn't get pregnant. Well, the female Time Lords couldn't get pregnant. Long story. But some of us mated with humans, my father included, and bred a new generation of Time Lords. I forgot all about it, but I guess you ARE pregnant now. And the child is a Time Lord. But that doesn't exactly explain why you have two hearts now. Oh God, I have a very bad idea."

Rose grabbed his hand, just staring at him and not saying anything. Clearly this was a little bit too much for her human brain.

"My Time Lord DNA is very superior and dominant to your ordinary human DNA. So the child is Time Lord. But your human body has to take care of the child, and it is very much not strong enough to do that. So the babies DNA has recognized your human DNA and….overwrote it. So to speak. You've been having a fever for the last seven days, I didn't understand why, but I think it was the time your body needed to completely rewrite his entire DNA to Time Lord DNA. Meaning you, my dear Rose, are now a Time Lord."

First there was complete silence. Then a loud slap echoed through the TARDIS when Rose's hand connected painfully with the Doctor's cheek.

"Definitely Jackie's daughter." he mumbled, rubbing his burning cheek and moving away a bit.

"You little space-travelling peace of shit! You knocked me up! I'm only twenty and you. Knocked. Me. Up! Why didn't you use a condom or something! Don't you Time Lords use protection?"

"Us Time Lords don't really mate with humans much. And it's not like I needed much protection these last….few hundred years."

"Yeah, neither did I." silence. "So, what exactly are we going to do now? I mean, we can't exactly fight aliens with me being pregnant and then with the baby being a newborn? Are you going to drop me off at earth and visit all few months? Because that would be very cruel. And low, even for you."

"Rose, I promised you that I would NEVER leave you behind, and I stand by my word. Besides, us Time Lords, which somehow includes you now, don't have long pregnancies. Four weeks tops. And then the child will be an adult in fifteen to twenty years. That's nothing in the life of a Time Lord. We could just go to earth for a few years and wait until our child is old enough and travel with him. We have so many opportunities. Oh, this is scary."

"YOU find this scary? Hello? I'm the human turned Time Lord who is pregnant with your child. This is….so much. Too much for me. I think I might throw up."

She didn't, thanks God, but she started to cry. The Doctor pulled her into him and hugged her as if his life depended on it. Although he had seen many things in his long life, this was something completely new and completely different. He couldn't even begin to understand how Rose must feel. Her whole existence had been turned upside down, only because he couldn't control himself and had to taste the forbidden fruit. Taste was a bit of an understatement, come to think of it. Although tasting had definitely been involved. _No, don't go there. Don't think about it. _But he couldn't NOT think about it, especially now that Rose was in his arms, her front pressed to his chest, breasts included. And now he was getting turned on again. Which was not good given the current situation.

"Doctor, please tell me that it's your screwdriver that's pressing against my stomach."

"It's my screwdriver?"

"Not very convincing." Rose blushed and tried to move away from him, but he held her firmly in place.

"Rose, I know this is a lot to take in, but please don't get too mad at me. I'm incredibly happy about this, I've always wanted another Time Lord to travel with me, and now I will have two. There has never been anyone else that I would've liked to become a Time Lord more than you. You mean so much to me, Rose, and I want to be with you. With you and with our child. Is that…would that be okay for you?"

Rose didn't even give him the time to say anything else, she flung herself at him and began to kiss him senseless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an intense make-out session and some love-making, Rose asked her Doctor to take them home. By home she meant Pete's world, of course, that other universe where Jackie and Mickey and Pete lived in. And no matter how hard it would be, she knew that he would do everything in his power to grant her this wish. So while Rose rested and got some sleep, the Doctor searched every Galaxy and Universe he knew in order to find a way to take Rose home. And even though it took all his strength and knowledge, he managed to find a tiny glitch in space and time, one that allowed him to slip into the other Dimension without destroying space and time. Being the gentleman he always was, he let Rose stay in bed until he knew that they'd landed safely in the backyard of Pete's manor. Then he shut off the engine and entered his bedroom to go and find Rose. His mate was lying on the ground, popped up in her elbows and glaring at him angrily.

"Oi, don't you know how to land this stupid thing without completely destroying the TARDIS? I was sound asleep and then you just do your thing and throw me out if bed. Now, that's not very nice and I really want to slap you right now!"

"That's okay, Rose, it's only the hormones. Pregnancy and everything. And I'm sorry about the….shaking stuff-y, but we've landed. In your parents backyard, to be precise. So if you'd kindly get up and dressed, we can go visit your mom and take care of….living situations."

Rose looked down at her naked self and grinned mischievously. That look was pure trouble.

"Why, Doctor, don't you like the way I look right now?" she asked innocently. And suddenly he couldn't control himself anymore. He rushed towards her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Rose, my Rose, you cannot look more beautiful than you do right now. But I don't think that your parents would appreciate it if you'd show up pregnant, Time Lord and naked. That's a bit too much, if you ask me." She threw her head back and laughed melodically. It was beautiful and made him smile even more.

"If you think so, then I'll go and get some clothes. Even though I might need to borrow one of your shirts. You see, somehow I'm already showing. That shouldn't be possible, should it? But I do have a little bump."

"Time Lord thing again. The fetus will grow real fast and after two weeks he'll be fully grown and start developing Time Lord specifics. It still has one heart, and it hasn't stored all of his regenerations yet. By next week you'll have your big whale stomach. Ouch! Why did you hit me?"

"Whale stomach? Do you WANT to be killed? Because I swear, if you call me fat ONE MORE TIME, I will rip your head off Mister."

The Doctor just laughed and threw one of his shirts at her. One of the bigger ones. Then he turned around and left her, quickly walking back to the control room in order to not see her naked any longer than necessary and get tempted to take her again, right here and right now. It didn't even take her long to get changed and pack some things. Only five minutes later she arrived, taking his hand in hers and pulling him out of the TARDIS. It appeared to be winter, with snow lying on the ground and in the trees. In fact, it was still snowing, and Rose loved it. No matter how much she loved the sun or beaches, snow was always something special, something magical. Over at the manor a backdoor opened, and Jackie ran out. Before any of the Time Lords could react, she had thrown her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"You're back! Oh Rose, you're back!" she cried out and hugged the Doctor.

"Jackie, you really don't want to hug me right now." He said, gently pushing her back.

"Mum, we have to talk to you. Maybe we could go inside and sit down and talk together? Pete and Mickey should be there to, if that's okay." Jackie nodded and led them inside. Soon after Pete and Mickey had joined them and said their Hellos, the Doctor began his explanation.

"You see, Rose and I, we've spent a night together. Eight days ago, to be exactly. And we sort of…I kind of…we didn't….somehow Rose ended up pregnant. Ouch, Jackie! Let me talk before you throw any more shoes at me! Anyway, she's pregnant now, and the pregnancy changed her a little bit. And by a little bit I mean it turned her into a Time Lord. Two hearts and a lot of regenerations included. Basically, she's immortal now. And basically, so is our child. And basically, our child will be born in three weeks. And basically, we want to spend the next twenty years here to raise our child. And I said basically a lot….that happens when I'm nervous. Which I am, right now. Very…nervous." The Doctor even adjusted his glasses, all the while keeping a tight hold on Rose's hand.

For a second nobody said anything, then Mickey spoke.

"You let that bloke knock you up? You actually went to bed with HIM? It's always him, isn't it?"

At least Rose had the decency to look a little bit ashamed, but that quickly vanished when the Doctor put his arm around her and pulled her against his side, glaring at Mickey with mad eyes.

"Look, Mickey the Idiot, you and Rose are over and she can move on. If she chooses to move on with me, then that's completely okay. After all, it's not like I can just leave her. Not because she's pregnant, but because I sort of love her and want to be with her. Not sort of love her, I really love her….I'm just going to stop now if that's alright. Rose, would you excuse me for a minute….or an hour? I'm just going to park the TARDIS and be right back."

"You don't have to bring any additional clothes, I've packed enough for both of us. And if you take any longer than strictly necessary and I find out that you've been avoiding me, I will break your sonic screwdriver."

The Doctor grinned and gave her a chaste kiss before practically running out of the room. Not that she could blame him, after all her family was crazy from time to time. Okay, all the time. And that whole Jackie and Pete from two different dimensions together thing was also something that could give you a massive headache. The flying shoe from earlier didn't really help family relationships.

"And you seriously want to spend the rest of time with THAT man?" Jackie asked.

"Mum! He's a really great man and we love each other! Do you really think that I can find any other man out there that would defy the laws of time and space for me! He promised me the stars and he gave them to me, each and every one of them. Just because we are in danger sometimes doesn't mean that he's not the right man for me. And if you don't accept that, us, then we will simply get our own house around here. Now, I have to arrange a wedding."

Just then the Doctor's shocked face appeared in the door.

"Did you just say wedding?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once again the tension in the room was completely undeniable und so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Obviously the Doctor hadn't taken the news quite as good as she'd hoped. Rose didn't even know why he was making such a big deal out of it. After all it was pretty clear that they were going to be spending the rest of their existence together. Maybe he wasn't the marrying kind anymore, after all he obviously had been married before, had been a father before. Didn't he want to do the whole thing again? The old doubt managed to grip her heart again and make her sweat in cold fear. Wasn't she enough for him? Was her human background a deal-breaker? Did he only agree to all of this because he felt guilty for knocking her up? Okay, they really needed to talk about all of this. Talking was important, especially with a man as complicated as the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" a male voice asked from behind her, and Rose turned around to see the Doctor standing in the doorway of her bedroom with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a serious expression on his face.

Rose gestured for him to join her, and he reluctantly laid down next to her, careful to put a little bit of space between them. It looked ridiculous, him in his blue suit on her pink sheets in her small bed. He must've felt just as uncomfortable as she did, so he quickly sat back up and turned his back to her.

"I'm questioning everything that has happened in these past eight days." She answered truthfully.

"Why?"

Gently she took his hands and put them on her temple. And then she thought about everything that made her afraid and doubt herself, about how she felt after his reaction to her using the word marriage and all the other things that bothered her. It took them quite a while, this silent conversation and exchanging of thoughts, but when he finally pulled back, his face was even more troubled than before. But instead of leaving the room or saying anything, he simply laid down next to her again and pulled her against him, on top of him. He began to play with a strand of her hair and rub circles across her back.

"You see, Rose, I was married back at Gallifrey. I even had children and grandchildren, but they all died in the Time War. All of this happens so fast, in a matter of days, and it's very overwhelming for someone as old as me. Us Time Lords don't believe in divorce, only in parting by death. Time Lords and Time Ladies who marry travel together for all eternity. At least that's the idea. And to say I'm scared of everything would be an understatement. Do you even know what you just agreed to?"

"Spending my life with you?"

"Spending a thousand lifetimes with you."

"Doctor, why wouldn't I know? After everything we did together, do you really think that I wouldn't want to be with you for all eternity? You should stop doubting me and us and yourself, because I need you to be strong. My whole life changed in a heartbeat, after all I was unconscious for seven days! And then I wake up a Time Lord! Well, Time Lady. Do you have any idea how weird it is to suddenly have two hearts and your head full of knowledge? And even worse, I'm suddenly pregnant and the baby is already half finished! Okay, that just made it sound like some sort of food. Oh that is cold of me, isn't it?"

"I know that you don't believe our baby to be food, Rose. And I'm so sorry for making you feel uncomfortable with this and I'm sorry for letting you have any doubt about us. If getting married is important to you, then let's get married. I don't care, I'll have you anyway. If you want to, we can go right now and make it official. And we'll fly a priest in tomorrow so that it's official by galactic law. Just a paper to sign, don't worry. It's not that bad. Just a thing about widows getting a compensation. That's great, isn't it?"

"You are not seriously talking about the possibility of you getting killed now, are you?"

For a second the Doctor looked completely dumbfounded, but then he managed to smile a little.

"That was supposed to be a joke. But if you want to, we actually can get married. Right away. It's not like I don't want to be married to you. I do, with all of my heart."

"Then let's go, Mr. Lover Boy."

"It's good to see that you two made up." Another voice said. Jackie stood in the doorway and watched the two with a small smile.

"Doctor, I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. You see, I'm just so worried about my daughter and being around you is dangerous. But if she's like you now, a Time Lord, then it must protect you somehow. Because you're still alive, aren't you? That must count for something. So I give you both my blessing and I would like to ask you to stay here with us. I couldn't stand losing my daughter and my grandchild just because I am a thick-headed old cow. Please stay?"

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in shock, then at Jackie and back at each other. Did she really just say that? Did Jackie really just say something nice about the Doctor? Obviously something was very wrong.

"Mum, are you okay?" Rose asked and got up to hug her mother.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. It's just time for me to let you go and spread your wings, isn't it? You've got a life of your own now, my darling, and a man for yourself. You'll be fine and I couldn't be more proud of you, my wonderful daughter. Although, Doctor, if you hurt my baby here, I will find you and hurt you, no matter how far I'd have to travel. You will not be save from my wrath, Mr. Are we clear on that?"

After the Doctor nodded, Jackie smiled again and took him in her arms.

"But I do expect more than just one grandchild of you, dear. After all I couldn't really have more than one child myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took them exactly three weeks to adjust to being married and living together. The ceremony had been small and intimate, a mixture of human and Time Lord ceremony. Only Pete, Jackie and Mickey had been there, along with a human priest. Then came their own little honeymoon, two weeks of pure bliss in a little cabin in Norway. Just the Doctor and Rose, who had grown a belly the size of a small planet. The Doctor liked to tease her about it, and once most of her pregnancy hormones had disappeared, she could actually laugh about it and stopped trying to kill him with her bad cooking or flying shoes. Apart from that they actually had a nice time together, learned much about each other and started trusting each other even more. At some point during week three, they began to feel two heartbeats in her belly. That proved it, the child was all Time Lord and so was she. It was only then that she actually started to accept her new identity and her future.

When they came back they moved into the east wing of the manor. Jackie and Pete surprised them with a fully equipped nursery. They even got new sheets since the Doctor believed it to be un-manly to sleep in pink sheets. So blue it was, TARDIS blue of course. Rose took the Doctor shopping, one day before her due date, because apparently he didn't have enough suits and even less normal clothes. Because Rose asked him to, the Doctor started wearing plain clothes, jeans and shirts. The first time she saw him in a regular shirt, she made a crack about him looking like his ninth incarnation. He had changed almost immediately and started wearing nothing but hoodies afterwards. It looked a bit creepy, but Rose loved him for it. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep, she'd simply slip into his discarded hoodie, inhale his scent and sleep perfectly fine.

Then the special day came. Rose woke up because something wet touched her tights.

"Doctor! My water just broke!" she yelled.

The Doctor jumped up, completely overwhelmed by everything, and decided to fulfill every cliché in the book. He screamed like a mad man, looked everywhere for his TARDIS keys, almost knocked her over while running to the door, completely forgetting her and flying to the hospital on his own, returning only to find Jackie and Pete with their daughter, loading everybody into his TARDIS, flying back to the hospital in New New York, forgetting his wife in the TARDIS, rushing back to get her, not finding her, rushing back to the hospital, learning that they've already checked in, rushing to the wrong station, rushing to the right station and finally finding his wife about to give birth. Jackie and Pete didn't even look at him, they only shook their heads and left the room.

"You are incredibly unreliable when it comes to female crises, has anyone ever told you that?" she gasped and nearly broke his hand when another contraction hit her.

"Back on Gallifrey we didn't have these kind of crises! And it was a total accident that I flew without you! How could I possibly have known that it took you that long to get from our bedroom to the TARDIS?"

"Maybe because I'm a pregnant, fat lady and have been walking slower than a turtle for the past three weeks! And if you ever do that again, I might just castrate you or cut off your ears. And now get closer, Mister, I am NOT getting this baby on my own!"

The Doctor didn't even dare protest, he just moved closer to her and offered her his other hand so that she could crush both his hands. Thank God he was a Time Lord and could regenerate broken bones. They weren't broken, not yet, but if she kept crushing his hands like this, it was only a question of time. The contractions got closer and closer together, the pain got worse with every second that passed.

"If you distract yourself a little bit, the pain might be easier to bear." The Sister of Plentitude said, gently brushing some sweat off Rose's brow.

"Doctor, do I get a cool nickname like you do? I mean, you do have a real name, don't you? And so do I. You chose to be called Doctor, do I get to choose a name for myself?" Rose asked between contractions.

"I absolutely love your name, Rose, but if you want to have another name, you can choose one. Like The Wife or something."

"What, so that I will…be known for all eternity as the Wife of the Doctor? No thanks."

"How about sticking with Rose? It's a very nice name and it suits you."

"Good. Then I will be Rose. The Doctor's Rose, if that's okay with you.

"It would be an honor, Mister. Now come here and kiss the bride."

Unfortunately the kiss was interrupted by another contraction and the Sister of Plentitude telling Rose to push.

"You are doing so good, my love, now keep pushing and make me proud." And then the Doctor put his hands on Rose's temple and concentrated every thought and every ounce of his being on her and on soothing her pain.

An hour later Jackie and Pete re-entered the room to find their daughter lying in the bed with a smile on her face and a baby in her arms. The Doctor sat next to her on the bed, his smile even bigger than hers, and held one of his wives hands in both of his. They both looked so very happy and proud that Jackie couldn't help but start crying.

"My beautiful child, oh my wonderful, amazing child. I'm so proud of you." Jackie cried and threw herself into the arms of the little family in front of her, ever so careful not to crush the babe in their arms. It was small, the size of an average human baby, but it had piercing blue eyes that seemed older than any human's eyes could ever be. But apart from that, the hair and the fingers and everything seemed so human.

"Humans are a lesser version of us Time Lords, so human children look just like our children do. Except that our kids are smarter and….have much more potential." The Doctor explained, lovingly kissing his wife's head and caressing his baby's head. Rose smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss, cuddling even further into the Doctor's chest. Then she smiled at her parents and presented them her child.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet our son. I'd like you to meet Daldeth."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

„Did you just say Daldeth?" Pete asked and scratched his head.

"Yes, it's a Time Lord Name. Until he chooses his own name, he will be known across all Galaxies as Daldeth, Son of The Doctor and Rose, protector of the Earth!" the Doctor answered with a mad gleam in his eyes. Nobody reacted and just stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Okay, maybe that had been an overkill.

"You can call him Dal, if that's easier for you. The Doctor insisted on a space name, sorry Doctor, but that's exactly what it is, and Daldeth was so much better than any other alternative." Rose hastily explained.

"So your baby has a space name, does it also have a space head? How do you know it doesn't develop a second head?" Jackie wanted to know. She seemed really worried, but who could blame her? It's not every day that you become grandmother of an alien.

"Daldeth will turn out be exactly like me, so you don't have to worry." The Doctor assured.

"That is not helping, Doctor!"

The Doctor and Rose grinned and didn't say anything else. They simply enjoyed their time together, cuddling with their newborn baby and smiling like crazy. It was a moment of pure bliss, and they realized how blessed they were right now.

DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR

The Doctor actually managed to find a job to earn some money. The alternate Version of U.N.I.T was looking for an advisor, and he was just the man for the job. Rose decided not to work anymore, she wanted to spend all her time bringing up Dal. For three long years they lived simple lives, only taking a few trips in the TARDIS every now and then to show their son the universe and all the life forms in it. Dal developed much faster than any other human child. At the age of one he could walk and talk, and the age of three he could do better math than his mother who was still fighting with her Time Lady brain and the sheer endless possibilities of it. Dal was a miracle, and because of that they had to hide him from the world. Only their closest friends and family could know about him, and they were sworn to secrecy.

Rose knew that her Time Lord missed his travelling and adventuring. They had talked about it, occasionally, but he had assured her every time that he was happy to have a family on his own and some peace and quiet in his life. But Rose knew her Doctor more than anyone else, more than he knew himself. So she noticed the bad days when he fiddled with his screwdriver all the time and always glanced at the TARDIS, the days where even a gentle touch of her couldn't chase away the clouds from his eyes. Then he would take the TARDIS and disappear for days. It didn't bother Rose much, after all they had lifetimes ahead of them, but her parents were incredibly disappointed by his childish behavior and inability to properly commit. And one day he came back with a broken hand and bruises all over him. He didn't talk about it, he simply went to bed and used a little bit of his regeneration power to heal himself. Jackie and Pete didn't see him, but Rose did and she was worried sick.

"Doctor, talk to me. What is going on? For how long have you been gone?" she asked him once she'd fed Dal and put him to bed. It was almost a tradition that they put Dal to bed together and then went into their own to cuddle for a few hours. After all, Time Lords and Ladies didn't need a lot of sleep, just a lot of love.

"I've been having dreams and nightmares lately. About how my life would've turned out if all of this hadn't happen. I saw people that would've accompanied me, planets I would've saved and aliens I would've destroyed. I go out there to do some good, I miss it. But I miss you and Dal so much that I always come back after just a couple of days. I can't even go a week without seeing you. Don't you see how much you've messed me up, my beautiful and amazing wife?" he kissed her then and showed her just how much he loved and missed her.

"Oh so this is my fault now?" Rose joked and returned the kiss.

"Absolutely. You were the one to wrap me around your little finger with simply a smile. Anyway, I feel like this life on earth with peace and….humans isn't good for us. I'm losing my touch. And…"

"A part of you is missing wherever you are, right? When you're here with us, you miss the adventures out there. But when you're out there, you miss us." she finished.

"Exactly! I don't like it, but I don't know what to do."

She grinned and laid her chin on his chest, nuzzling her nose against his chin.

"Then I suppose it's good that you have me, eh? Cause I know exactly what we're going to do. We're going to pack our things, take Dal and go out there to save the universe. He's old enough to see the stars and meet new people."

The Doctor shook his head vehemently and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by his wife's hand on his chest.

"Rose, it would put him in grave danger! You know how it is out there, our life's are constantly on the line. How can you even think about taking him with us?"

"You need to get back! And without me, your chances of survival are significantly lower. Look at how often you've come back bloodied and bruised. With me there, you are safer. We can leave him in the TARDIS or I can stay with him. But this is no place for you. You're not someone who's okay with living a simple life, and neither am I. Knowing you has changed me. Let's go and save the universe, again and again. Please."

She looked at him with as much love as she could muster, silently pleading him to agree.

"I absolutely hate you. You know that you can make me agree to anything as long as you look at me like that. Okay, we'll go. But I decide whether or not you're allowed to leave the TARDIS. And that's my last word on that."

Rose smiled and kissed him much more passionately. Finally, she would be able to see the stars again.


End file.
